Trying Not To Love You
by LizzyIsAPLLeek
Summary: After one single night in Neverland with Captain Hook, Emma never thought she'd find herself in the same situation she was in a mere eleven years ago. But yet, her she was. Sat on the bathroom floor in Mary Margaret's bathroom floor, a pregnancy test in her hands. And worse yet; it was positive.
1. Prologue: I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind

_**My blood runs red from the streets to the sewers, to the blue black ocean, I'm caught in the tide, but I don't mind if you don't mind. Wash away the filth of the city, and I loose myself right here before your eyes, but I don't mind if you don't mind. **_

_**Five weeks ago. **_

Emma's heart crawled up into her throat, as the others exited the forest, leaving it to be only just her and Killian. She felt his eyes on her body, and she turned towards him, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Did you really save his life?" She asked, closing her eyes, hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Does that surprise you?" Killian replied, moving closer towards Emma's tall build.

Emma could feel a scoff building up in her throat, but she hastily suppressed it, trying to be as serious as she possibly could, she didn't want Killian to think that this was all a joke to her. "Well, you two aren't exactly, how do you say it," she paused, putting on a British accent, "_mates._"

He looked away for a split second, before returning his eyes to her face. "Doesn't mean that I'd leave your father to perish on this island." He replied.

She paused briefly, trying to think of what to say, instead she settled for a simple, "Thank you."

Killian smirked slightly, letting his finger trail from behind his ear to his lips, the smirk still evident, even as he spoke. "Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now."

Emma supressed a halfhearted eye-roll. "Yeah, that was what the '_thank you_' was for."

Killian stepped closer towards Emma. "Hm, is that all that your father's life is worth to you?"

"Please," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You couldn't handle it."

Killian began another half-smirk. "Perhaps, _you're _the one that couldn't handle it." His half-smirk turned into a full smirk within seconds of the end of his sentence.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Emma grabbed the leather of his coat, pulling him towards her, her lips finding his, even in the dark light of the Neverland jungle. He lifted his hand, caressing the back of her head gently with it, their lips still intertwined with eachother.

She tugged the leather of his jacket backwards, letting it drop to the ground behind him, her hands now tugging at the hem of his shirt. Her lips parted from his, to tug the t-shirt over his head, her fingers tracing the outline of his abs, as their lips interlocked again.

His hands found the straps of her vest top, yanking it over her head, his hand and his hook now tangled in her mass of blonde hair. He moved his hook down to the belt loop of her jeans, tugging her closer to his half naked body.

She smiled into the kiss, before deepening it slightly. She was enjoying this far too much to stop now. Emma's mouth opened, a quiet moan escaping her lips. Killian's tongue slipped into her mouth. She opened her eyes slightly, her hands running down from her chest, to the zip on his jeans.

She tugged gently, letting it slide down, as he pushed her back up against the tree, them both hidden behind the giant leaves. His jeans slid down his legs, leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest unevenly. His hand slid to her back, smirking into the kiss as he began to undo her bra, a thing that he found harder that he thought possible with only one hand.

She laughed quietly, her hands leaving his hair, unhooking her bra, sliding it down her arms, and letting it drop to the floor, rustling quietly against the leaves.

_**Present Day. **_

The rest of the details were a little bit hazy to Emma, whether it was the hot sex, or the rum she didn't know. But what she did know was the fact that she shouldn't be sat on the floor of Mary Margaret's apartment bathroom, the door tightly locked, a pregnancy test in her hands.


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Escape

_**I'm the king of the great escape, you're never gonna watch me checking out of this place, you're not gonna loose me because the passion and the pain are gonna keep us alive someday. **_

Emma sighed, heaving herself up off of the bathroom floor, the test shoved deep into her jeans pocket, as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out onto the laminate flooring.

Emma felt her voice quivering as she opened her mouth to speak. "Mary Margaret? Henry? David?" She called out. Silence met her, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

She still didn't, and quite frankly didn't want to, know what the pregnancy test results were. She'd rather not look at the stick, in a full house, knowing that someone, anyone, including her own eleven year old son that she was still getting to know, walking in on her.

Emma let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in, as she stepped into her bedroom part of the apartment, sinking down onto her comfortable bed. How had she got into this mess?

All it had started out like was a harmless, _meaningless, _kiss with Captain Hook for saving her father's life, and now she couldn't get him out of her head, and was possibly pregnant with his kid.

_God, Emma, if you thought being pregnant with Rumplestiltskin's son's kid was weird, try Captain Hook. _She thought, tapping her fingers against her jeans pocket, the sound soothing her slightly, taking the edge off of some of the nerves, but she was still shaken to her core.

Suddenly, Emma felt the need to know the tests results. She needed to know whether she was pregnant with Hook's kid. It was the only way she would feel at ease with herself.

With shaking hands, she dug the test out of her pocket, her eyes squeezed tight shut, holding her breath.

Slowly, she opened one eye, the bold bright pink plus staring her right in the face.

_**Hello and welcome to my Captain Swan fanfiction! I must admit, I started watching Once Upon A Time a bit later than most OUAT fans, as I only started late November this year, but in a mere two weeks I am nearly up to date with you guys! And after watching S03E05 and the Captain Swan kiss, I had to, and I mean had too, write this fanfiction on here. **_

_**But, oh my god, I did not expect to have so many followers, favourites and reviews so quickly! This is absolutely incredible. I will try and attempt to update as quickly as possible. I usually wouldn't post two chapters in one day, but this is to make up for the amount of time I may not be able to update as I have recently moved houses, and the new house has no internet. So I am sat in my dad's bedroom at my dad's house (the house with internet) and wrote this chapter and the last chapter. **_

_**I'm sorry this chapter is quite a lot shorter than the last, but for those of you that don't know (which is probably all of you); I am really ill, which also doesn't help with lack of updates. **_

_**Thank you guys for all the follows, favourites and reviews, here are my replies to the reviews; **_

_**ADVluv4life; I'm glad you waited patiently ;) You didn't have to wait very long, eh? Thank you so much, hun, for the review. It means a LOT! xoxo**_

_**Tiltinya; YOU SHALL HAVE MORE, YOU SHALL HAVE MORE! ;) xoxo**_

_** ; Thanks so much, I'm very much looking forward to you reading this and writing this in itself! My poor mother has to put up with watching Once Upon A Time with me and me fangirling over CS tonight ;) xoxo**_

_**yhim817; Thank you so much! I don't fancy myself a great writer, but I was actually very proud of that chapter ;) Thanks so much for the review, it means a lot :) xoxo**_

_**tate4eva; I know! I've searched for so many of them and there's like only two or three! I'm glad mine is added to the CS baby fic archive ;) xoxo **_


	3. Chapter 2: Salvation

_**You are the avalanche, one world away, my make believing while I'm wide awake. Just a trick of light, to bring me back around again, those wild eyes, a pscyhadelic silhouette. I never meant to fall for you, but I was buried underneath and all that I could see was white. My salvation, my, my. **_

It had been an entire day since Emma had found out she was pregnant, and she still hadn't figured out what she wanted to do, but in between being the sheriff, and a mother to an eleven year old kid, she didn't even have the time to think about lunch, let alone anything else.

Emma's teeth sank down onto her lower lip, so hard that she could taste blood in her mouth, as she stood outside in the pouring rain, outside of the school, waiting for Henry. She let her eyes lift up from her nails slightly, catching a mop of brown hair running towards her.

Henry launched himself into his mom's arms, squeezing her tightly in a hug. "Hey, mom." He smiled.

She ruffled his hair, slightly, with one hand, patting his back awkwardly with the other hand. "Hey, kid. You seem happy, did someone slip you something in school? Because doing drugs is a felony and I really do not want to have to arrest my own kid." Emma laughed, halfheartedly.

Henry shook his head. "You're so weird." He stated, as they began the walk to Emma's car. "Have you spoken to Captain Hook at all?" He asked, suddenly.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. That was it, her kid really was a genius if he already knew about the baby. "No," she paused, walking at a faster pace to keep up with Henry's long strides. "Why did you ask?"

Henry gave a small, halfhearted shrug of his shoulders. "No reason, I just wondered. I like him. He's funny."

"It's not called being funny, Henry. It's called being an ass." Emma huffed, fitting the key in the door of her car, sliding into the drivers side.

Henry slid into the passengers side, giving his mother an awkward sidewards glance. The way she went from happy mother, to angry mother in five seconds flat made him wonder whether something was up. "Are you al-"

"Henry, I'm going to get Mary Margaret and David to look after you, I need to pop out for a bit." Emma said, turning to face her son, as she fitted the keys into the ignition, the soft purring of the engine filling her ears, and then silence as her son didn't reply. "Henry?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, sure." Now he knew that something was definitely wrong. "I can walk to the apartment, mom. I'm sure I won't get lost. I mean, I know everyone in this town." He mumbled.

Emma sighed, reluctantly nodding her head. He was eleven, he needed to be trusted. She let out a breath, she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. "Okay, fine. But promise me you'll call me every five minutes, even if I don't answer, just so I know that you're okay."

Henry laughed, nodding. "Okay, mom." He said, before pushing the door open and stepping outside, the door slamming shut with a loud clang behind him.

Emma watched as Henry rounded the corner and walked up the road, before she reversed slightly, and turned around in the direction of the docks, where she knew that the Jolly Rodger would be sat aimlessly in the water. She pulled over next to the bridge, clambering out, and onto the boat.

"Hook?" She called out. Silence met her ears apart from the sound of the waves lapping against the sides of the boats. Then all of a sudden there was the sound of footsteps, and Hook appeared from below the deck.

"Oh, it's you." Hook said, suppressing an eye-roll. "I knew you'd come back for more of this, at some point."

Emma rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You barely survived it last time, and that is not the reason I am here." She said, softly. All of a sudden, she felt lost. She didn't know what she was doing here. How was she going to tell him, _Captain Hook, _the sarcastic British douchebag of a man, that she was pregnant. With his kid.

If she didn't want this kid, then she highly doubted that he would want it.

"Okay, then." He leaned against the side of the boat, staring at her intently with his deep brown, near black, eyes.

There was a moment of brief silence, before Hook opened his mouth. "Are we going to stand here in silence all day, or are we actually going to get this conversation over with? Because I am a busy man, I have people to kill, maps to read, women to give my loving too."

Emma opened her mouth, and she was at a loss for words. Would she just say, 'I'm pregnant' or would she have to go into it all? She'd seen the movies, but she'd never actually had to _say it _to someone. _I guess I was lucky in that department with Neal not being there. _She thought.

"Are you going to spit it out or what?" Hook said, his voice taking on an aggravated tone.

"I'm pregnant." She said, her hands tucked into her pockets, anger surging through her entire body. "How's that for spitting it out?" She said, before storming off of the boat, into her car, and driving away.

Leaving only a shocked Hook standing alone on the boat.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys :) I love all your reviews, they cheer me right up. I've gone through all of them every single night on my phone. Sorry if anything is messed up, but this fanfic is just a trial and error thing, as this is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic. Also; for those American's out there, some of the things I say will be extremely British (being a Brit myself), which I guess helps in the 'Hook' department. Not so much in the rest of the other characters department, lol. **_

_**So on Friday, I am getting internet fitted in the new house, which means WAY more updates! Thank god, I've been dying without it. **_

_**But I am at the house with internet for the best part of this next week, I'm here tonight (Saturday), and Sunday all day, and then on Tuesday, Wednesday and some of Thursday (it being Christmas and my brother's birthday the day after) and probably on New Years, but I guess that doesn't matter as have internet anyway ;) I will try, and I mean really try, to update every day once the internet is fitted in the new house, but I won't make any promises. **_

_**I had an appointment with my physiotherapist (who is also my specialist) and my health has deteriorated much more than expected in the last month since I saw her, and I can hardly get out anymore (I'm pretty much housebound) without my wheelchair. My depression is also getting really really bad, which doesn't help with the energy as I waste most of it on crying nowadays, so I won't count on many of these chapters actually making sense, but I promise if there is anything that doesn't actually make sense, or there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me and I will edit it. I'm not one of those authors that gets angry at people telling them their mistakes, I take it as constructive criticism, although some of it may just be the British spellings, which I will tell you in Authors Notes. **_

_**Speaking of Authors Notes; sorry for the extremely long one today, I just wanted to let you guys know all of this etc, etc, etc. **_

_**Also, I won't promise an update on Christmas or Christmas Eve as it is very energy and time consuming, but will try at least :) There is nothing more I can do! Even if I write on on CrimboEve and post it on Crimbo. **_

_**Last but not least, here are the replies; **_

_**yhim817; Well you're luck is in, because next chapter is sure enough Hook's reaction to it all. I tend to get a bit carried away in my pregnancy fics about telling people and it tends to get a little bit confusing, so I will try and make this fic less like that, although someone else may find out tomorrow, but it won't be Emma telling ;) And thank you so much for being understanding. I like you, already. Like, a lot. ;) xoxoxo**_

_**celestria06; Awesome that you think it's awesome. Thank you. xoxoxo**_

_** ; Updates will be much more frequent soon :) Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Thanks for sticking around, hun. xoxoxo**_

_**tate4eva; This chapter was a lot longer (and so was the authors note to your readers dismay lol). I wonder too (and I'm the bloody author, god I need to sort my life out) Thanks for the review, love. xoxoxo**_

_**Guest; Ooh, a mysterious guest. These reviews are always my favourites because it's someone completely strange. Ooooh, I'm getting all excited. (Calm, Lizzy. Calm) Okay so a few nitpicky things about the few nitpickythings (that was a bloody tongue twister to type, I wonder what it's like to say out loud); Because of me being an extreme Brit, jeans are 'pants' to me, and I know that in Britain they are supposed to be 'trousers' but I hate the freaking word. It's a cringeworthy word, so I call them jeans. And it's a 'vest top' not a vest and I checked when I first got the review, and I put 'vest top', hun :) Thanks for the review, means a lot xoxoxo**_


	4. Chapter 3: Broken

_**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you high and steal your pain, away. I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you're gone away. Gone away. **_

Hook slid into the bar, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't get those two words out of his head. It was like they were stuck there for all eternity.

Those two, dreadful, words. 'I'm pregnant.'

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. "One beer." He called out to the bartender, who flashed him a quick smile.

He dug the end of his hook into the wooden bar, drawing something, anything. It was enough to distract him from those words for a mere five seconds, at least.

"Thought you were a rum kind of man?" A familiar voice said, sliding next to Hook on the bar stools.

Hook turned to face the man sat next to him. Hook let out a huff. "Neal. Great, just the person I didn't want to see."

Neal feigned a pained face, holding his hand to his heart. "Gee, that hurt. But seriously, I thought you were a rum kinda guy. Is that just a stereotypical thing because your a pirate, or-"

"No, I love rum. But I wanted something different." He spat, as the bartender pushed over his beer.

Hook clasped his hand around the glass, lifting it into the air as a praise for the bartender, as he let the ice cold liquid slide down his throat, the aftertaste burning in his mouth, but it was as satisfying as alcohol would get for him at this moment.

"Alright, who shit in your cornflakes this morning?" Neal asked, lifting his pint to his lips, and glugging the last bits back. "Wait, I bet you don't even know what cornflakes are."

Hook shrugged. "No, I don't. And I don't care to know, thank you." He mumbled, taking another gulp of his beer. "And Emma, that's who. She shit in my cereal. Not that I even eat cereal."

"So, Emma problems. I can relate." Neal laughed, halfheartedly, ordering another beer, one for him, and one for Hook.

Hook sighed, glancing over at Neal. He was going to have to be really drunk to have to survive this conversation. "Yeah, I highly doubt that, mate." He chuckled, downing the last bit of his beer, pushing the glass away from him.

Neal stared at Hook, his eyebrows furrowing. "So, come on, talk to me. What's got ye ol' pirate down in the dumps?"

"One; that is not how pirates talk, and two; it is not of your bloody business." Hook said, ordering another beer.

This had to be his third beer now.

Neal sighed, there was no hope for this man. "Fine." He shrugged, glugging down his beer. "Just know, that I've been through it all before."

Hook scoffed. "Not this you haven't." He mumbled. He took one sidewards glance at Neal's face, utter confusion written all over his features. "Fine, you really want to know?" He said, in more of a question.

There was a long silence, besides from the bustling of the bar behind them.

"Emma's pregnant." Hook mumbled. "With my kid."

_**:o neal knows! thank you for reading fellow readers ;) i hope you enjoyed the 'nook' in this chapter, if you didn't, i am sorry as this chapter was all nook lol. sorry that this chapter was pretty short, i went out today (eeek) and am pretty tired afterwards, but nutella and sour cream and onion pringles inspired me to write. ;) **_

_**here are the replies from last chapter; **_

_**SnowLeopoardSwan251; I'm glad you loved it :) I loved writing this chapter, it was so interesting. Hehe. Merry Christmas too you too :)**_

_**alexandrasarafolean; That's the exact feelings I was trying to get across :) Too short? It took me best part of two hours to write that bloody chapter! Haha, I will try and make future chapters a lot longer, hun. **_

_**Kasey; Colin O'Donoghue is Irish, but his character isn't :) His character is British xox**_

_**tate4eva; It's okay, it is my pleasure ;) This wasn't so much as a 'Hook's Reaction' chapter, as it's still sinking in. He's just drinking it away (seems like normal Hook lol) Thanks love :) Merry Christmas xoxo**_

_**a rose for a pond; HAHAHA. that pun made me chuckle. thank you so much, sweetheart. that means so much :) **_

_**parapentistria4ever; Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hun. Thank you so much, too. I actually had a little cry when reading this review, that's what I am trying to do. Reviews like these always cheer me up :)**_

_**Ravengirl07; It wasn't really his reaction this chapter, although his reaction will come into it maybe next chapter or the chapter after, not entirely sure haha :) **_

_**val; I'm glad someone feels that they can relate to me. I will follow you on your account :) **_

_**So, my stupid account is being incredibly stupid and not working with guest ones properly, with the ones that just say 'Guest' don't bloody show up anymore. Which is annoying the pants off of me. Night, guys. Until next time :) xxx**_


	5. Chapter 4: Let Me Be Myself

_**I guess I just got lost being someone else, I tried to kill the pain but nothing ever helped. I left myself behind somewhere along the way, hoping to come back around to find myself some day. Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you to say that it's okay, but tell me please. Would you one time just let me be myself? So I can shine with my own light, let me be myself. Would you let me be myself?**_

Neal's glass fell to the floor, shattering into a million splinters. Everyone's head snapped up at the piercing sound, their eyes drawing in on the scene before them, ears perked to hear the conversation.

Neal's voice dropped to a whisper, but it was evident to Hook, just from his facial expression, that he was angry. "You got Emma, _my _Emma, _pregnant_?" He hissed.

Hook's glass connected to the bar with a loud thump, causing Neal to jump. "You can't _claim _her. She is not a dog, mate. She can decide who she wants to be with for herself."

"Well, she said she loved _me, mate._" Neal said, in a condescending tone, his voice mimicking Hook's at the end of the sentence.

Hook's eyebrows rose. "Well, she's having my child." He spat, downing the last sip of beer that was left. He let his hand delve into his pocket, pushing over a crumpled wad of dollar bills, sliding off of the seat, and stumbling outside, slightly drunk.

Neal followed shortly, his long strides loud against the concrete flooring. "This isn't finished, Hook!" Neal shouted.

Hook turned around, splaying his arms out, and bowing slightly. "The show is over, mate. I'm fed up of talking." He drawled, turning back around.

Neal's hand caught the collar of Hook's jacket, tugging him back around. "You're a prick." He spat. "And you're worthless. I don't know what Emma sees in you."

"Likewise." Hook mumbled, his head spinning. Perhaps, he shouldn't have drank those beers on an empty stomach. "I don't see what Emma sees in me either, mate." He said, honestly. "A pirate. A jackass."

"You're right." Neal said, condescendingly. "You are both of those things. Now are you going to stand there and fight like a coward, or are you going to fight like a real man?" Neal's fists clenched, as he let go of the collar of Hook's jacket.

He pulled his fist back, driving it into Hook's face, his heart pounding in his chest. But Hook just stood there, he deserved what he was getting. He knew that. Neal decided to take the fight to a next level, and drew back his fist, driving it into Hook's stomach.

The blow sent a drunk Hook to the floor, his body sprawled out across the concrete.

Neal bent down, lifting Hook up by the back of his jacket. "You may have gotten her pregnant, but Emma will always be _mine._" He spat, letting Hook's face fall back to the floor. Neal sent one last kick into Hook's side, hearing a satisfying grunt coming from Hook's limp form on the floor, before shoving his hands into his pockets, walking away.

* * *

Emma stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom at Mary Margaret's, trying to imagine herself with a baby bump again. It was hard to acknowledge that in a few months she was going to have to be shopping for maternity clothes.

_If you decide to keep the baby. _She thought to herself, biting down on her lower lip.

But Emma knew, that it was all good her saying that, but now that Hook knew, she had to consider his feelings on the pregnancy at least.

There was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Emma called out, to no one in particular, yanking her top down, she walked over to the door, yanking it open.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. "Hook, what happened?"

"If I wasn't so drunk, I'd say you had a little bit of sincerity in your voice towards me, love." He mumbled.

Emma let out a loud sigh. "What the hell happened, Hook, honestly?"

Hook bit down on his lip and grimaced at the pain. The blow to his jaw that he took from Neal must have split his lip. "Neal happened." He mumbled, before he blacked out.

_**Hey guys :) Second, and unfortunately last, update of the night. Will try and update on Christmas Eve as a Christmas present to you guys :) I'm feeling pretty crappy today, so am extremely proud of the two updates I did today. I won't reply to the reviews this update, as I have to go home now (to the house without internet) but if any of you have any questions, PM me as I can reply on my phone using 3G. Love you guys. Night night, sleep well guys wherever you are in the world xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 5: Without A Word

_**Yeah, you can tell the world that you're leaving, and you can pack your bags and spread your wings. Yeah, you can tell them all that it's over, but while you wave goodbye, I'll be getting closer. Stand there and look into my eyes, and tell me that all we had were lies, show me that you don't care, and I'll stay here, if you prefer, yeah I'll stay here without a word. **_

Emma sighed, dabbing gently at Hook's split lip, biting down on her own, as she continued to wipe the blood off of his face.

His eyes fluttered open, swooping around the room, before landing on her face. She pulled the flannel back, dropping it onto the edge of the bed, sitting down next to him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." She said, sarcastically.

"No, that's Aurora. She's back in the Enchanted Forest." Hook mumbled, pushing himself up slightly, grunting in pain.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Be careful, you sort of got a little beat up." She said, softly, picking up the flannel and wiping away a bit of blood on his face that she had missed.

"Yeah, Neal. We had a little bit of a," he paused, pondering on what to say, "disagreement."

Emma sighed, once again, kicking the flannel behind the door, closing her eyes. "You told him, didn't you?"

Hook shrugged. "He asked. I told."

"God." She mumbled. "And he did all this too you?" She asked, biting back the tone of worry in her voice.

Honestly, she was worried about Hook. He seemed pretty out of shape, whether that was the alcohol or the beating, or maybe a little bit of both, she didn't know. But either way, she was still worried.

Hook gave a slight nod, sighing. "I deserved it."

There was a silence, before Hook opened his mouth. "So, you're pregnant." He sighed, looking over at Emma.

Emma nodded. "Yup. Turns out sex in Neverland isn't the best option that I've ever chosen."

Hook laughed, a genuine laugh, before the grin fell from his face. "What-What are we going to do?"

Emma sighed, squeezing her eyes tight shut, before giving Hook a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know. At this point; we have three options on our cards. There's-" She paused, feeling a shudder coming over her at the word. "There's abortion." She said, softly. "There's having the baby and giving it up for adoption, and then there is keeping it."

Hook bit down on his lower lip, grimacing at the pain. "Abortion means having the baby removed from your womb, right?"

Emma gave a slight nod.

"So basically, we'd be killing the baby?"

Emma nodded again. She had always hated when people said that abortion was 'killing' someone, although, really, she knew that that term was true.

Hook shook his head. "I know, this is a selfish thing to say-"

"Nothing different from what you usually say, then." Emma interrupted, smirking slightly as she spoke.

Hook rolled his eyes, giving Emma a small grin, before starting again. "I know this is a selfish thing to say, but I don't, I _won't _do that. Not to my own flesh and blood. Not to an infant."

Emma bit down on her lower lip. "I don't really want to do the same thing I did to Henry to this kid." She murmured, staring down at her still flat stomach.

Hook let out a loud sigh, raising his eyes slightly so they were level with Emma's, giving her a small smile. "So, I guess we're having a baby."

Emma looked over at him, before giving him a small nod. "Yeah, I guess we are."

_**I'm sorry that this is quite short in comparison to the others, but I went out to see my uncle and auntie and cousin (who is three years old and is hard work in itself), it's also 11PM in England, and I'm knackered. **_

_**My bloody sister has given me her flu-bug (a goddamn day before Christmas) so it's been a lot of rest, and then I remembered. I needed to update. **_

_**And then, I've decided I'm going to update ALL my stories (which is only three so I'm exaggerating a little bit) before putting my Quotev stories on hold, because I'm too ill too continue (which sucks, but oh well, if it has to be done, it has to be done)**_

_**Okay, so now that the moan is over (this story is the easiest to moan on haha); here is the second (and the more interesting) part of the Authors Note. **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Hope it is awesome for you all! I am at my dad's with my mum, sister and brother-in-law. Which is pretty cool. But I'm sat in bed, with The Fray playing and reading. MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN. I HOPE IT'S THE BEST ONE EVER. (of course it will be because you're being graced with my incredible(y awful) writing ;) **_

_**In celebration of Christmas; I did decide to do a fluffy(ish) chapter for you guys, so I hope you liked it. **_

_**Thanks guys so much for reading this fanfic, it means SO bloody much. I love you all so much.**_

_**Also (before I jump into the review replying part of the note); I have decided to start putting the song titles of the song lyrics I put at the top of each chapter, so today's song was Without A Word, by Birdy. The last 5 were (god so bloody many lol); I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind, by Ron Pope, The Great Escape by P!nk, Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin, Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee and Let Me Be Myself by 3 Doors Down (one of my favourite songs hehe). **_

_**Here are the reviews from last chapter; **_

_**ADVluv4life; I know, hence the reason I put it in there, because I hate it too and I wanted Neal to come across as a bad person in this story (although I don't particularly hate him in OUAT.) That wasn't the last of Neal though :) And I hope she helped him a little bit this chapter :) Merry Christmas!**_

_**tate4eva; What a NICE surprise ;) Aren't I lovely? Haha, I'm only kidding. I'm the devil in disguise ;) I know, that's what I was trying to get across! Neal's got a terrible attitude. Especially towards Hook, and I lurve me some of that fine piece of ass(or sass). When God created Colin O'Donoghue they didn't know whether he said 'Ass' or 'Sass' so they threw in a little (or a whole lot in his case) of both. ;) That's my opinion on it. Merry Christmas!**_

_**alexandra. sarafolean; Yes, indeed he must! Yeah, I think so too, but I thought it was interesting to see Neal taking on Hook in a fight, especially a drunk Hook. You also saw a more vulnerable side to Hook during the fight saying that he deserved it. The music is incredible, I love a weird range of music from One Direction to bloody Slipknot to Macklemore. I'm weird ;) Merry Christmas!**_

_**parapentistria4ever; Thank you :) Goodnight, and Merry Christmas! **_

_**yhim817; I'm glad you liked all the chapters, hun. I know, I hate Neal in my own fanfic ;) I like him in OUAT though (although he is a little bit irritating, I would have preferred him die when he got shot so he didn't stand in the way of CS) Of course, hence this chapter and all the goddamn sickening fluffiness ;) Here is your Christmas present, love! Merry Christmas, hope it's a good one! Also, thanks for the PM :) It really made my day. **_

_**Ravengirl07; Glad you loved it :) Here is your more ;) Merry Christmas! **_

_**So after all of this, I am tired. I'll have to update the other ones tomorrow or on Boxing Day. Way too knackered now. Off to the land of sleep for Lizzy me thinks ;) Night guys! Merry Christmas :) **_


	7. Chapter 6: Good Enough

**Lyrics; Good Enough, Little Mix.**

_**I am the diamond you left in the dust, I am the future you lost in the past, seems like I never compared wouldn't notice if I disappeared. You stole the love that I saved for myself and I watched you give it to somebody else. But these scars no longer I hide, I found the light you shut inside, couldn't love me if you tried. **_

**(8 Weeks Pregnant, 3 Weeks Later)**

Emma raked a hand through her blonde hair. Being hunched over the office desk wasn't serving her back any good at the moment, and she couldn't get any work done as it was. All she could think about was that it had been three weeks since she had found out she was pregnant, and she still hadn't told the likes of her parents or Henry, and Neal still wasn't replying to her texts, or responding to her phone calls. It was complete radio silence, and because of Henry, it scared her.

She didn't really even know why she _cared _about what Neal thought, it was her life, she is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions. But it wasn't really like she _chose _Killian, she just happens to be having his kid.

Her head snapped up from the pile of paperwork in front of her at the sound of the sheriff's station door opening, her eyes meeting Killian's. He held up a bag with a sandwich in.

"Sandwich for the pregnant lady." He laughed, halfheartedly, before dumping it on the tabletop, atop of the paperwork.

She lifted it up off of the stack, which seemed to her like it was a mile high, dumping it down onto the near empty space next to the paperwork pile. "I have work to do, Killian."

Emma sat up straight, her back clicking slightly as she stretched out. She winced, sighing. "My back is killing me." She mumbled, to no one in particular.

Hook smiled at her. He'd been a lot happier since Emma had retreated from calling him 'Hook' to his more formal name, Killian. "I have work to do, too, love." He said, raising from the edge of the tabletop.

Emma looked over at him, confused. "You don't have a job...?" She said in more of a question.

"I do, actually." He said, softly, before turning and walking out of the sheriff's station, leaving Emma (and her grilled cheese sandwich) alone.

Emma fitted the lock into the apartment door, stepping inside. She dropped her backpack to the floor, kicking it to the side, under the coat rack. She shrugged off her jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack.

She carefully unpinned the sheriff's badge from her top, folding the pin back into the clasp, walking into her bedroom, and dumping it onto the bed. She let out a loud sigh, tying her blonde curly hair up into a loose ponytail.

Emma stood onto her tip-toes, drawing the curtains around her room, not entirely sure whether she was alone or if people were home, before moving so she was stood directly in front of her mirror.

She pulled up her top slightly, resting a hand on her still flat stomach. It felt like a weird sensation, someone, even herself, touching her stomach. It was even weirder to think that there was another human being inside of her.

Emma yanked her top back down, sitting back down on her bed, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in, staring around the still near-empty bedroom.

"Mom?" Henry called out from the hallway. Emma stood up, pushing the curtains apart slightly.

"Hey, kid!" She called out, stepping forward further into the hallway. She could make out Henry's mop of brown curly hair. "How was school?" She asked, yanking her hair down so it fell around her face in blonde ringlets.

She shoved the hairband back onto her wrist, yanking her blue long sleeved turtle neck jumper down around it, before she peered into the kitchen where Henry was stood in front of the cooker, talking to someone.

"Henry?" She said, in more of a question, as she moved closer towards the kitchen.

Henry jumped slightly, turning to face his mother, grinning wildly. "Guess whose working at my school now?"

Emma gave hasty shrug of her shoulders. "Who?"

Henry's left arm disappeared into the corner of the kitchen, yanking someone forward.

Emma's jaw dropped slightly, her blue eyes widening. "Hook?"

"Surprise, love."

**Merry Christmas, guys! (If this is being posted on Boxing Day, Merry (late) Christmas, and Happy Boxing Day guys because is being a dick and not letting me go on my profile) Hope yours is going a lot better than mine! **

**Today, has been one eventful Christmas. My sister (who by the way is 18 and is dressed in a Lion onesie bought by her husband, I swear I am going to kill that boy) walked out into the hallway to go have a shower, and walked past our house bunny, Dory (named after Dory from Finding Nemo) and shouted to my dad, screaming "He's not breathing!", and we found out my bunny had died. He wasn't even a year old. **

**So I was crying a lot, and tired myself out before the day had even begun, and then had a huge argument with some people, was moaned at by other people, and ended up falling asleep watching TV at my nan's. **

**Oh well, it's still Christmas. And don't forget the reason for the season (AKA Jesus' birth, for those that don't know) **

**I had some amazing presents, but I won't go into it all because you'll all pull a funny face and go 'Wow, she's one weird saddo girl'. Unfortunately, none of it was OUAT themed, mostly One Direction (don't judge, guys. They are awesome.)**

**Let me know in some of your reviews what you had! I'm interestipated. Here are the reviews from last night;**

**HookedOnCaptainSwan; Possibly ;) This chapter sort of makes it look like it, and you can so tell that Emma isn't really. But I have plans, but I won't spoil it for you guys. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. **

**Ni Castle; Thank you! Merry Christmas. **

**MultiFandomLover24; I'm glad you like it, you and me are both huge Captain Swan fans then ;) And I am going to continue, even if none of you like it, because it's fun to write, haha. Thanks hun, means a lot. Merry Christmas!**

**Also guys, it is only two more days to go until I will officially be able to (hopefully) update every day! It is my brother's birthday tomorrow, so whether an update will be available is the question, but his girlfriend is round, so I probably will be able to. Love you guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Merry Christmas, and goodnight! **

**Lizzy x**


	8. Chapter 7: Because We Can

_**I don't wanna be another wave in the ocean, I am a rock, not just another grain of sand, I wanna be the one you run to when you need a shoulder, I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand, because we can. **_

**(10 Weeks, 2 Weeks Later)**

Emma's heart was in her throat as she pulled her car over into the parking space outside of Granny's diner. She didn't know how she was going to do this.

_It was pretty much impossible to tell your mother that you're pregnant at any time, let alone when she's Snow White. _Emma thought, nibbling down on her lower lip.

She pushed the front door open, climbing out of the car, her blonde curls whipping straight into her face.

She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in, before stepping into the diner, ready to see her mothers face, but she was greeted by an almost empty diner. She was relieved to see that Mary Margaret hadn't turned up yet.

Emma took this delayed appearance from her mother as a opening to quickly call Killian. She held her phone up to her ear, holding it between her ear and her jawline, waiting for him to pick up, the dialling tone clear in her head.

He picked up on the fifth, and final, ring. "Hello?"

"Killian, it's me. Mary Margaret hasn't turned up yet, so I thought I'd call you, and see how you're doing with my father?" She murmured.

Killian let out a huff. "Absolutely fantastic, love. He's gone to order us a pint, said it was the only way he could make it through this conversation."

"Okay, well-" She looked up at the sound of the door opening, the bell ringing to notify Granny of a new customer. "I need to go, Mary Margaret's in the building. Ring me later, if you can work out how to use the cell phone, to let me know that David hasn't murdered you." She murmured, quietly as possible, as she stuck her hand in the air, waving to notify Mary Margaret as to where she was.

"Okay, love, I will try. This contraption is incredibly confusing." Killian muttered.

Emma let out a soft laugh, smiling. "Bye, Killian." She said, softly, before hanging up, pushing her phone into her pocket.

Mary Margaret slid into the seat opposite her, giving her a smile. "Hi!" She grinned. "How are you? You've been out every night this week, I haven't seen you in a while."

Emma bit down on her lower lip, nervously. "I'm okay." She murmured. "I actually got you to come down here for a reason."

Mary Margaret shucked off her jacket, pushing it into the seat next to her, giving her daughter a quizzical look. "Yes?" She said, in more of a question.

"You have to promise not to get mad though." Emma mumbled. God, she sounded like a teenager. "Or not to hurt him in any way."

Mary Margaret's confusion, and curiosity, grew stronger with every passing second.

Emma sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm pregnant, with Hook's kid."

Killian sipped at his beer, as David pushed his fingers between each other, pushing his hands out slightly, cracking his knuckles. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of coming out in the freezing cold, to meet with you, Hook?"

He grimaced, having only spent time with Emma in the last few weeks, he had got used to hearing the name 'Killian', not Hook. "I need a moment," Killian said, quietly. "I need to work out how to say this to you, David."

David scoffed. "Captain Hook, needs time to find his words? I am sincerely shocked."

Killian suppressed a roll of his eyes, a typical 'Hook' move. If he was going to have a child, he wanted to be more like 'Killian' and not of the bad guy that people thought he was.

_Goddamn that Peter Pan film. _He thought, as he gnawed on his lower lip.

"Are you going to tell me,then, Hook? Some of us have jobs to get too, people to save, paperwork to do." David said, crossing one leg over the other, tapping his fingers against the tabletop of the bar.

Killian sighed. "Emma and I, we had a little," Killian paused, trying to think of how to put this, "we had a little _indescretion_, in Neverland."

There was a silence.

Killian refused to look up at David's face, knowing that whatever reaction to this news, however awful, the reaction to what I told him next was going to be far worse. "And now she is with child."

Mary Margaret was truly stunned. Emma, her daughter, was pregnant. Only a mere two years after finding her first child. "H-Hook? Why, of all people, _Hook?_"

"So, let me get this straight, your only child has just told you that she's pregnant, and you don't care about when, or where, or how, just the fact that it was with Captain _freaking _Hook?" Emma said, her body seething with rage at the fact that people were stereotyping him, as soon as the words left her mouth. "He's not that bad, you know?"

Mary Margaret flinched at her daughter's words, before closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the stress. "I just know of the bad things he has done-"

"How much of that do you actually _know _is true? He had his first love killed before his very eyes, tell me how many people would come away from that completely, and utterly, _normal_?" Emma spat at her mother, her entire body ablaze with anger.

Mary Margaret sighed, shaking her head. "Please, don't be angry at the fact that I'm surprised. A few weeks ago, it was about Neal! I mean, does Neal even know about this?"

Emma closed her eyes, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. "Neal shouldn't even come into this, Mary Margaret. Killian is the father, not Neal. Yes, me and Neal had something, but not anymore. He's an asshole, if you ask me."

Mary Margaret bit down on her lower lip. "Well, Ho-I mean, _Killian _hasn't exactly made the best choices in life, either, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "He's changing, Mary Margaret. He really has changed. He's got a job, he's stopped wearing all the leather, he's stopped using the hook. He's not so big and scary as you thought, after all. He wants this kid, and to be honest, so do I."

"You do?" Mary Margaret asked, surprise entering her tone.

Emma nodded. "I do, I really, really do."

David's glass fell to the floor, beer spilling all over the wooden floorboards, glass shattering everywhere. "My daughter is _what_?"

Killian looked around the near empty bar, letting out a loud sigh. "She's pregnant, David. Emma's pregnant."

"You're telling me that you got my daughter _pregnant_?" He spat, his clenched fist sitting atop of the bar table, his eyes drawn in to a glare at Killian's perfectly trimmed face.

"Yes, David, I am." He murmured. "I'm telling you that-" David stood up, his hand that wasn't clenched into a fist, pulling Killian closer to him, his lower ribcage pressed up against the table rim, his face level with David's fist.

The door swung open, causing David to spring back, turning around, surprise etching across his face to see his daughter, and his wife, stood in the doorway.

"Don't you dare _touch _Killian, David." Mary Margaret spat at her husband, as Emma walked over to Killian.

Emma smirked over at Killian. "Take it the news delivered slightly off plan?" She hissed to him.

Killian laughed, halfheartedly. "I'd say it went a little bit more than _little_ off plan. How did your mother take it?"

Emma shrugged. "So, so." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "As most mothers would. Shame about my father being an asshat."

Killian gave a hasty shrug of his shoulders. "I don't care what your father thinks. We can't always get what we want, can we? But I have."

"No, you didn't. You wanted Milah." Emma whispered Milah's name, afraid that she would hear Killian's heartbreak at the word.

Killian looked over at her. "No, I wanted a child with one of the most amazing women in the world. And I got exactly that."

_**Phewooh. Lookie here; it's an incredibly long chapter, which means; short authors note because I am tired, and have been writing this for three days straight, guys! **_

_**Here are the replies to the reviews, before I go crawl into a hole and die; **_

_**IceTear1; Your wonders are answered, and thanks. Means a lot, but I have my lovely kitty Roary to keep me going ;) xxx**_

_**yhim817; There wasn't really anything in this chapter as to what he was working as, but I was so excited to write Snow and Charming's thoughts on the pregnancy, and I will be bringing that into it more soon. Thanks for your thoughts about the bunny, hun. And also thanks for the messages, they mean a lot xx**_

_**tate4eva; Didn't think about the 'pirate' working at the school like you did, lmao! I just thought, ooh, let's put him having a job at the school. Should have thought deeper than that ;) **_

_**Conan in love; Glad! xx**_

_**ADVluv4life; I'm not entirely sure what he does, but will go into that over the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one, hun. **_

_**alexandra . sarafolean; Ahhh, everyone's excited about what he's working as and I haven't put it in this chapter! -Getting ready for the screams at me for the irrelevant to last chapter, chapter that I just posted- hey, at least it was semi-exciting ;) **_

_**hikeyosemite; HAHAHAHAHA. That cracked me up. xx**_

_**Also; the song that was lyriced at the top, was Because We Can by Bon Jovi :) **_


	9. Chapter 8: Monster

_**Just when you had me down, I go changing my old ways, wait til' the morning's out, it's just part of my game. This is a cautionary cry to you, before you figure out what I'm gonna turn into to. Just close your eyes and try to think it over, you'll realise I'm not the man you know girl, I hypnotise you, I'll paralyse you, go on and scream 'cause nobody's gonna find you.**_

(**11 Weeks, One Week Later)**

Mary Margaret sighed, dumping the bag onto the kitchen counter, pushing it over to Emma, who was sinking her teeth into the croissant she had just toasted.

"What's this?" Emma asked, gesturing to the bag, her mouth full. She chewed frantically, placing the croissant back down on the plate. She pushed open the bag, her eyebrows furrowing at the amount of pill bottles were in there. She supressed a giggle at the box of condoms burrowed in the bottom of the bag.

She pulled them out, chucking them over at Mary Margaret. "I take it these aren't for me." Emma murmured, smirking slightly.

Mary Margaret's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "I could have sworn I'd taken those out of the bag-"

Emma held her hands up in the air as if to tell her mother to stop. "C'mon, I can't judge. I was the one stupid enough not to use one." She laughed, halfheartedly, before biting into the croissant again. "What's all the pills for, though?" She asked.

"Pre-natal vitamins, Emma." Mary Margaret let out an exasperated sigh. "Didn't they even give you these when you were having Henry?"

Emma scoffed. "I think you're forgetting, I was in _jail _when I was pregnant with Henry. The only thing I got was meals on a tray, and can I just say, those meals were disgusting."

There was a soft chuckle as Hook stepped out from behind the curtains that partitioned Emma's bedroom from the rest of the house. "Come on, Emma, you said _**'pills'**_ and even _I _knew that it was pre-natal vitamins." Hook laughed, running a hand through his messed up blackish brown hair.

"He stayed over here last night?" Mary Margaret hissed at Emma, trying to calm down the rage inside of her.

Emma sighed. "He was tired, he had work the next day, and I was hoping he could hitch a ride with you?" She said, in more of a question.

Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose. "Did you now?"

"Oh, come on! You can't make him catch the bus everyday-Wait, does Storybrooke even have a bus route?" Emma said, her eyebrows furrowing. "Anyway," She paused for breath, closing her eyes. "It was only this once, plus we need to be spending more time together before the baby comes." Emma said, in a sing-song voice.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Fine," she turned to look at Hook. "Where are you working?"

Hook smirked, digging his hand into his pocket. "The school."

"The school, as in Henry's school, as in the school where I also work, school?" Mary Margaret's eyes widened, as Hook gave her a small nod.

"Don't have a coronary, love." Hook chuckled, ducking round to where Emma was standing, stealing her croissant off of the plate, and sinking his teeth into it.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened further. "How on earth did you get a job in a _school_? A man with a _hook_?"

Emma gave a snort of laughter. "I guess they were desperate."

"Yeah, I guess they were." Mary Margaret laughed.

Hook held his hands up in the air. "Ladies, I am still here!"

Emma grinned, pushing her plate into the washing up bowl. She rolled her sleeves up, digging her hands into the bowl.

"I think we need to do something," Hook murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist, sending shivers up her spine. "I think we need to tell Henry."

**S**_**orry, this chapter was a bit shorter but am having trouble typing, as I jammed my finger between the bed and the plug, trying to plug my straighteners in. Ouchies, and I can't move my finger properly, so I won't reply to the reviews tonight as my finger hurts like a biatch. **_

_**Love you guys a lot,**_

_**Lizzballs xxx**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Drop In The Ocean

_**I've been burned up by the fire, meets me waiting for you, been sleeping on my side the way you used to do, and I know just where you are, you're not so far away, but I can't come to you like this, so I guess I'll stay away. There's things men learn from living things they learn in hell, the things I learned because my father left is probably just as well, now I've been standing here all by myself in the pouring rain, I think there's someone I should call right now, but I can't call her name. **_

_**(11 Weeks & 4 Days, 4 Days Later)**_

Emma ran a hand through her blonde hair, her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she thought it was going to explode.

Did the fact that Killian had gone to pick Henry up, as opposed to letting him walk back, make it too obvious that something was up?

Emma squeezed her eyes tight shut, turning the nob on the cooker, opening the the cooker door slightly, so that the food was still warm when they both got back.

Emma's hands rested gently against her slightly raised stomach, squeezing her eyes tight shut, taking a few shallow, empty breaths of cold air, goosebumps rising up on her arms as the door flew open.

She let her hand fall to her side, instantly, she looked at Killian expectantly, as if to ask, '_does he suspect anything?_' but Killian just gave her a hasty shake of his head, and a small smile.

Emma let out a relieved breath, forcing a fake smile onto her face, untying the apron from around her waist, stepping out into the hallway.

"Mom!" Henry grinned, running over to her, and wrapping his arms around her. "You'll never guess what me and Hook did on the way home," he didn't even wait for her to answer. "We were talking all about Neverland, and about fairies, and mermaids, and it was _so _cool!" He grinned, wildly.

"Wow, kid, that's awesome." She ruffled his hair slightly. "Get your jacket off, kiddo, dinner's ready."

Henry shucked his jacket off quickly, hanging it up on the coat hooks. "Is Hook staying for dinner?" He asked, excitedly. "Please!"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he is, now sit down! I made dinner, out of a packet, but yeah, I still made dinner." She cracked a grin at herself, fishing the plates out of the oven, laying them down on the small dining table.

She sat down next to Killian, Henry sitting opposite them.

Emma took a few deep breaths of air, watching as Henry shovelled down the food on his plate in huge gulps.

"Watch it, little lad, you'll make yourself ill." Killian said, cautiously, injecting a certain amount of worry into his voice.

Emma looked over at him, smiling, a small smile.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, looking between Emma and Killian, who were staring down at their still full plates of food. "Something's wrong." He stated, his breath catching in his throat. "Is it Pan? Is he back?"

Emma shook her head forcefully. "No, no-no. It's nothing that bad, in fact, I'm not really even sure if you'd call this bad, you might like this idea-" Emma sucked in a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh.

Killian's hand found Emma's under the table, giving it a gentle, encouraging, squeeze, giving her a small nod. "You need to tell him." He murmured, so quiet, that it was barely audible, but Emma still heard him over the quietness of the room.

"So, what is it then? You guys keep looking over at each other like there's something you need to tell me." Henry said, his voice filled with panic.

Emma sunk her two front teeth into her lower lip, so hard she could taste blood. "Because, kiddo, there is." She murmured. "I'm just trying to figure out how to put this into the most, um, _suitable _words."

Henry kept glancing between them both, his fork clattering atop his half eaten plate, his stomach still gurgling for more.

Emma sighed, letting her hand fall out of Killian's, placing them atop each other on the table, closing her eyes. "When we were in Neverland looking for you, I thought Neal was dead," She paused, watching as Killian winced slightly at the name, letting out a sigh, "and I was so worried about you, and where you were, and what Pan was doing to you, it sort of took over my brain."

Henry nodded. "Go on, mom." He murmured, softly, growing impatient, the suspense of not knowing what it was making him want to murder someone, as he picked up his fork and shovelled a mouthful in.

"I think, what I'm actually trying to say is, me and Killian are going to have a kid." She said, softly, her words to be met with the sound of a fork clattering to the floor, a chair scraping, and a door slamming.

"I'll go after him." Killian mumbled, sliding off of his chair, and out of the door, the sound of the door closing, ringing through Emma's ears, as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Killian trudged through the leaves into the playpark, where Henry was sat on the swings, swinging lightly back and forth.

Killian sat down on the swing next to him, the metal grinding at his weight, causing Henry to turn and see who had just sat down on the swing.

Henry's eyes stayed on him, for a moment, before turning away. "Are you and my mom really going to have a kid?" He asked, quietly.

Killian nodded, before remembering that Henry's head was turned away from his face. "Yeah, lad, we really are."

"Is that why you were being so nice to me? Because you didn't want the aftermath of telling me to be so bad?" He asked, quietly, sniffling. Henry lifted his small hands, and wiped his tears off of his cheeks.

Killian sighed. "No, lad, it wasn't. I favour you in a way, and you're mother, she treasures you. She loves you to bits, kid, and she needs you. Hell, I need you. I need another lad in my life or else I'm going to explode."

Henry laughed, snorting as he did so. "You have David." He replied, a small smirk on his face, turning his head to look at Killian. "Are you and Emma going to still want me after the baby comes? You're not going to just send me back to Regina, are you?"

Killian shook his head forcefully. "Of course not, lad. And you're mother is not going to stop loving you, just so she can love this child." Killian sucked in a deep breath, before letting it out as a sigh. "You know in the Grinch, how in the end, his heart doubles in size?"

Henry gave a small nod, smiling. "Yeah."

"That's sort of what Emma's going to be like, she will still always love you, but her heart's just growing to make room for this baby." Killian said, his voice soft and gentle, a tone that Henry had never heard on him before.

"I can't believe you actually know that the Grinch is, let alone that you're quoting it." Henry laughed, wiping under his eyes, any stray tears that had fallen.

"Emma made me watch it with her." He laughed, a small smile on his face, before letting it drop. "I'm not going to become your father, Henry, I'm just going to be me. But instead of Captain Hook, I'm Killian Jones." He cracked a smile. "Come on, kiddo, we better get going back, before your mother has an aneurysm."

Henry laughed. "Good idea."

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that my updates have been so scarce lately, I've been really, really ill. My health has seemingly been getting worse, and worse, and worse, school is pressuring me to get back in, have had a massive nose bleed today, and am really suffering. Hardly been sleeping as well, which really sucks, so I will not be replying to any comments tonight as am really tired after nose bleed. **_

_**I also want to really thank you guys for being so goddamn understanding, and sticking with me throughout this bumpy ride of my crappy, short updates, lmfao. **_

_**Love you guys so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way; the song was A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, but the live version where he sings the extra verse (which is my favourite verse)**_

_**Love, Lizzy xxxx**_


	11. Chapter 10: Lilo

_**The wrong girl, the wrong body, the wrong mind, fickle world, a constant you won't find. Start the riots, no if's, no but's, I love your brain but I had your guts 'cause we will never be. So push me on a lilo out to sea, watch me float away, never to be seen again, dispose of all the things that you know hate, and look at all the chaos you've escaped. **_

(**14 Weeks and 4 Days - 3 Weeks Later)**

Emma bit down on her lower lip so hard she could taste blood, as she lifted her top up, exposing her, now visible, bump. She sighed, resting her hand against the raised curve of her stomach, squeezing her eyes tight shut.

Now this was really real, before she could pretend that it wasn't happen, excluding the part where she had to tell Killian, her parents and Henry, but all the same, she could still pretend that it wasn't really happening, but now she's getting bigger, and she's looking, well, _pregnant_, there was no way that she could pretend that she wasn't pregnant anymore.

"For the love of God, Emma, you look beautiful!" Mary Margaret groaned, as Emma dropped her baggy t-shirt down over her stomach to try and hide the bump. "You've been out since you got pregnant-"

"Yeah, but I wasn't showing then, Mary Margaret! I'm showing now, like, _properly _showing, they're going to know!" She exclaimed loudly, plonking down onto the bed, the loud creaking of the mattress making her wince. "God, that was loud- see, even the mattress agrees with me."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, hauling her daughter up off of the bed, pushing her out of the bedroom. "You're going out, and that's final, you wouldn't want to let down Killian, would you?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "For the last time, me and Killian are just going to get a coffee and discuss our," she paused, trying to think of the right words, "_situation._"

"Oh, so that's what they call dating now, is it?" Mary Margaret winked, as Emma glared at her mother.

"Screw you." Emma hissed, grabbing her jacket, shucking it onto her shoulders, grabbing her car keys and her bag, shoving her phone and purse into it.

Mary Margaret laughed. "I suggest you save the screwing for Killian, sweetheart. I would say use protection, but you're already in that situation." She grinned. "Bye!" She yelled, pushing Emma out of the door, and slamming it in her face.

Emma huffed, zipping her jacket up, before storming out of the apartment block building, running smack into Killian.

Killian grinned wildly at her, his hair messed up from the fierce winds outside. "I was just about to come and get you, I thought you were going to leave me standing out in the pouring rain for hours-"

"It's not raining, Killian."

"It's a figure of speech, love." He chuckled, looking up at her with his big blue eyes, giving her a small smile. "Are we going to go get that coffee then? Or more so, a hot chocolate for you and a coffee for me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "This goddamn pregnancy is killing me without my coffee." She groaned, before starting down the road to Granny's diner.

They slid into a booth, opposite each other, as Ruby walked over to them. "What can I get you guys?" She asked, without looking at them, she lifted her eyes, before grinning at Emma. "Oh, and congratulations!"

"Is it that obvious?" Emma asked, her eyes widening, as she pulled out her top slightly.

Ruby giggled. "No, I can hear two heartbeats. Yours, and the baby's." She smiled, twirling her brown hair around her index finger. "Oh, and tell Neal congratulations, too!"

Emma looked down at the table, picking at her finger nail. "Um, Neal isn't the, um, dad." She murmured, awkwardly.

"Oh. Who is then?" Ruby's eyebrows furrowed confusedly.

Killian raised his hand on the other side of the booth. "I am."

"_Him?_" Ruby asked, disgusted. "Captain _Hook?" _

"I've started going by Killian again, actually, Ruby." Killian grinned. "And we'll have a coffee and a hot chocolate."

Emma smiled, before nodding, agreeing on that order.

"I'll bring it to you in a moment." Ruby smiled, awkwardly, before walking over to the counter, grinning from ear to ear, tapping her notebook against the palm of her hand.

"Thank you for a nice morning, Killian." Emma whispered, the wind whipping her blonde curls into her face. "You were actually sincere. First time in, what, years?"

Killian grinned. "Probably first time since I was born. But a woman like you is worth my sincerity." He murmured, reaching for Emma's hand, only to have her snatch it back hastily.

Emma squeezed her eyes tight shut, before letting him take her hand in his, her heart swelling, the feeling of his hand against hers making her feel all woozy inside. "You're so sarcastic, Killian."

"That will change once the baby comes, I promise, it's just trying to make that happen and-"

"I don't know whether I'd like you if you weren't sarcastic, Killian." Emma interrupted, laughing.

Killian's eyes flickered up to Emma's "You like me?"

Emma used her free hand to make a 'sort of' sign'. "Ehhh, maybe." She laughed.

He used his prosthetic hand to push back a lock of her blonde hair, smiling at her. "Luckily, I like you too." He murmured, before his lips were on hers, sharing a passionate moment.


End file.
